


Everythings is differents when you have boobs

by fangirllyly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Hates Witches, Dean is a woman, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, M/M, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirllyly/pseuds/fangirllyly
Summary: It was a normal hunt, excepts now dean is a woman and have too deals with his new hormones.





	Everythings is differents when you have boobs

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first fanfiction I write and English is not my first language so sorry if the very tense or not that good.  
> It's only the prologue for now but I'm gonna tried to update it really soon, if you have any constrictive comment I'm opened. :)

It was a usual hunt, a witch was doing some ritual shit in a small town. Animals were killed first, and then one man, who knows what he did to piss off the bitch, but he was dead and now the Winchesters brothers was on the case. God Dean hated witches.

Sam was at the morgue findings clues while Dean was supposed to question the ex of the guy. But when he entered her house the girl attack him because, surprise, she was the angry witch. Dean was fast and one witch killing bullet later, and she was gone. That was an easy hunt, except it wasn't because the witch was alone and before dean could pick up his cell to call his brothers he heard a woman voice saying stuff in another language, and he passed out.

When he woke up he was attached on a chair with something blocking his view... hair? What the hell, why there was hair in his face?! He moves his head to see something but the hair follow him, what, ok so now he had a wing, why someone tied him up to put a wing on him.. nice, he was caught by a lunatic with weird kink.. He succeeded to move the light brown wing on the side of his face, and he inspected the room. It was a small room maybe in the basement, there was only one exit, a door in the front left on him, one window but there were plank in front of them, so his only way out was the door. There was not much in the room, only a small tale with some witchy hotel with rocks of different colors and candles, typical, the with walls had no decoration and floor was covers with a cheap looking gray carpet. When look down to see how he was attached on the chair, he saw that he was now floating in his shirt and that he had form under it what look like boobs? Before he could come with a hypothesis on that he heard someone entering the room.

"Oh finally you're up" 

In front of him was now a tall woman with mi-long black hair, black skinny jeans that where going up of her hip and on a white top that let appears skin, she was wearing red heels that made no sound on the carpet. 

“That’s sad, I kinda liked this one” She continued to said “She was a quick learner, not for being subtle tough, it’s a shame she had potential”

“What the hell did you do to me” said Dean not bordering to listen to the bitch

“Ah, that, yeah my dick of an ex curse me after I tried to kill him, so I can’t harm any man, bummer right? So now if I want to kill one of the lesser sex, I have to do that, it’s kinda frustrating but it works, and he didn’t saw that coming.” She was now playing with the rock on the hotel with her back turned to Dean.

“Yeah, yeah good for you he sure was an asshole, now bring me back to myself before I kick your ass, you son a bitch” Said Dean while slowly getting out of the cord that where on his wrist.

“Now, now, did you really though I would let you got easy, after what you did to my apprentice? No, I’m gonna enjoy killing you” She said now facing him, her back on the hotel table

“Oh I really like to see you try” His hand close to be free

But before he could get up to fight her, Sam entered the room, in a hurry, with his gun up ready to shoot the witch, she touched one of the rock whisper a word and disappear

“Well that was great timing here Sammy, but next time try actually killing the bitch or at least show up before I’m turned into a freaking woman”

“Dean ?! That’s you? What happened?” Sam said with visible shock on his face

“Did you listen to what I just said? Now detached me, so we can get the hell out of here”

The shock look on Sam transform in a laughing face while he approached Dean to detach him


End file.
